


Игры разума

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Queenie, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Порою, если играть, не соблюдая правил, можно зайти слишком далеко и бросить вызов совсем не тому, кому следовало бы.





	Игры разума

В тот момент, когда она вступила в круг синего пламени, последние сомнения будто улетучились, но внутри всё разрывалось от сожаления. Буквально ощущалось, как с каждым невероятно трудным шагом всё дальше остаётся прошлая жизнь, отрываясь частичками сознания, души и сердца. Это было невыносимо больно. Казалось, что обжигающие языки огня превратят её в пепел. Но, пройдя это испытание, можно было по праву занять своё место там, где ждали решительных, где она действительно была нужна. Куини чувствовала это.  
  
Она никогда не считала себя выдающейся волшебницей и не была таковой. Кое-какими талантами, да, обладала, например без малейших усилий могла читать чужие мысли и чувствовать эмоции, но подобные врождённые способности — далеко не самые необходимые вещи для того, чтобы стать великой. Только Куини совершенно не были нужны ни могущество, ни власть. Гораздо важнее было чувство собственной значимости, и его могли дать только те, кто принял её без лишних слов, сделав важной частью общества, стремящегося к переменам. Именно там можно было ощутить себя на своём месте — среди тех, кто действительно будет уважать её решения и прислушиваться к мнению.  
  
Первое время всё новое давалось тяжело. Было больно вспоминать, ещё больнее — осознавать, что теперь всё иначе. Не будет рядом ни веселого и такого любимого Якоба, ни занудной, но родной Тины. Она всего опасалась и инстинктивно старалась держаться ближе к единственному знакомому человеку, Абернети, но совсем не узнавала его. Всего лишь за несколько месяцев он превратился из смешного мальчишки, прятавшего румянец смущения каждый раз, когда пытался заговорить с ней, в сосредоточенного мужчину. Говорили, что Абернети принял на себя самые жуткие из пыток МАКУСА, а затем... ему отрезали язык. Куини восхищала самоотверженность, с которой он решился взять на себя груз чужих страданий. Но было видно: за это он был вознагражден сполна. Как и все те, кто действительно верил в общую идею и не сомневался в успехе. Эта мысль окрыляла Куини, придавала сил двигаться дальше. У них есть возможности, способности, а главное — план. Они действительно смогут изменить к лучшему этот консервативный и самовлюблённый мир.   
  
С каждым днём воспоминания о прошлом постепенно стирались, уступая место новым впечатлениям. Казалось, будто прошла целая вечность с тех пор, когда Куини, беззаботная кокетка с дежурной милой улыбкой, не занималась ничем серьезнее приготовления кофе. У её старой работы имелись, безусловно, и свои плюсы: например, можно было подслушивать мысли коллег и быть таким образом в курсе подробностей личной жизни почти каждого сотрудника МАКУСА. Столь ценную информацию можно было использовать в личных целях, но тогда Куини, не без влияния Тины, считала, что стоит уважать чужие тайны. В большинстве случаев. Сейчас же Куини с упоением открывала для себя новый мир, новые грани своего дара, который непременно нужно было совершенствовать. Не всю же жизнь заниматься только бытовой магией! И теперь часами можно было поводить в библиотеке Нурменгарда — не листая модные журналы, а внимательно изучая редкие книги по легилименции.  
  
Появились у Куини и новые привычки. В свободное время ей нравилось порой «пошалить» — попытаться пробить слабенькую мысленную защиту окружающих волшебников и «залезть» к ним в голову. Вся хитрость заключалась в том, что в каждой стене при желании можно найти слабое место — даже в защите окклюменции. И если надавить на него — часть барьера рухнет, хотя волшебник, поставивший его, будет убеждён, что все самые сокровенные мысли по-прежнему находятся только в его власти. Но Куини было достаточно одного-единственного сдвинутого «кирпичика», чтобы «прочитать» свою жертву, словно открытую книгу. К тому же она наловчилась рушить большую часть самых распространённых барьеров, проникая сквозь них так искусно, словно всю жизнь была заправским карманником, который может обчистить не-мага, а тот при этом ничего не почувствует. Куини радовалась своим успехам, как ребенок.  
  
Но недаром говорится: «Diamond cuts diamond»*. Лишь только разум Геллерта Гриндельвальда оставался для Куини непостижимой загадкой. Даже в период его пребывания в МАКУСА под личиной мистера Грейвза она постоянно натыкалась на идеально ровные стены. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Как и тогда, защита казалось безупречной, но были моменты, когда он словно заигрывал с ней, намеренно не закрываясь. Правда, тогда Куинни не находила в его мыслях ничего интересного, кроме «чистых помыслов и намерений», непоколебимой «веры в светлое будущее» или банально издевательских вопросов из разряда «дорогуша, ты случайно не в курсе, что сегодня у нас на обед?» под насмешливым взглядом глаз разного цвета.   
  
Пытаться разгадать его и прочесть мысли было бессмысленной тратой времени и сил. Он всегда оказывался хитрее. Как ни крути, Гриндельвальд был более искушен в вопросах легилименции и окклюменции. Но Куини была упряма и решила не сдаваться, а попробовать использовать его же оружие против него самого. Порой она сама ужасалась тому, что творит: насколько же нужно быть самоуверенной, чтобы перехитрить великого волшебника? Правда, если ему не понравятся её проделки, всегда можно спрятаться за милой улыбкой, прощебетать что-нибудь о «лучших побуждениях» и «общем благе». Ведь Куини теперь под его покровительством, и Гриндельвальд должен делать ей кое-какие поблажки.  
  
Для того, чтобы её маленькая хитрость сработала, следовало запастись терпением. Куини подолгу наблюдала за Гриндельвальдом, старалась ловить малейшее проявление эмоций, сопоставляя их с его поступками и словами, а главное — с тем, о ком или о чём он говорил. Постепенно обнаружилась одна интересная закономерность — каждый раз, как только речь заходила о методах борьбы с не-магами, о мотивах, которые побуждают их на идти на разрушение всего вокруг; о том, что не-маги скрывают за своим высокомерием, так или иначе всё заканчивалось обсуждением личности одного человека.   
  
Альбус Дамблдор. Куини знала о нём немного, скорее даже — не знала абсолютно ничего, разве что удавалось услышать от своего ближайшего окружения обрывки информации: единственный, кто не уступает Гриндельвальду по силе, но отчего-то прячется за стенами магической школы, предпочитая рассылать по всему миру своих подручных, которые делают всю грязную работу за него. Как ни прискорбно, даже Ньют Скамандер оказался из числа этих самых подручных. Куини вздыхала — неужели такой умный волшебник, как Ньют, не может понять, что его столь нагло используют в чужой игре? Казалось, что и никто не понимал, зачем Ньют идёт на поводу у своего бывшего преподавателя, выступая марионеткой в умелых руках.   
  
Только каждый раз, когда Гриндельвальд говорил про Альбуса Дамблдора, что-то в нём менялось. Эти изменения были неуловимы, подобны взмаху крыльев бабочки. Не каждый смог бы их заметить, и уж тем более — придать значение. При этом его барьеры становились ещё более неприступными, слова буквально сочились ядом, а огонь в глазах отчего-то угасал, словно его охватывала какая-то непостижимая печаль. Куини не могла объяснить почему, но не покидало чувство, что она уже видела нечто подобное, только вот где именно — никак не могла вспомнить.  
  
Однажды Куини засиделась в библиотеке до позднего вечера. В коридорах старинного замка было ужасно темно, настолько, что пришлось наколдовать себе огонек Люмоса и следовать за ним, словно в океане тьмы. Проходя мимо очередных огромных дверей, она почувствовала, как её что-то остановило. Чья-то случайная призрачная эмоция?   
  
Куини всегда доверяла своим чувствам, и они её никогда не подводили. Для неё здесь неуловимо исказились пространство и время. Это было совершенно необъяснимо, но тайна манила её так же, как свет притягивает мотыльков в ночи. Теряясь в догадках, она прислонилась спиной к стене, обшитой темными деревянными панелями, и прикрыла глаза. Нужно было сосредоточиться и ментально потянуться туда, где находился источник колдовства. Но не успела она приблизиться к нему, как на пути встал превосходный барьер. Слишком идеальный. Сомнений не было — она оказалась перед апартаментами Гриндельвальда. Никто в замке точно не мог сказать, где они находятся, да и сам он, по понятным причинам, предпочитал не распространяться по этому поводу.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Куини открыла глаза. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что нужно остановиться. Однако ею овладел непонятно откуда взявшийся азарт, требовавший не сдаваться просто так — в одном шаге от того, чтобы раскрыть тайны Гриндельвальда. Поддавшись этому чувству, Куини зажмурилась, тщательно стараясь ничем не выдать своего присутствия. Перед её мысленным взором предстал всё тот же неприступно-идеальный, ровный барьер. Осторожно обойдя его со всех сторон, она не нашла ни единой лазейки. Уже было приготовившись отступить, она вдруг услышала мелодичную музыку (похожую на те, что играли старые музыкальные шкатулки миссис Эспозито) и слишком громкое тиканье часов. Эти звуки доносились точно не из коридора: в нём царила полная тишина — ещё немного, и можно будет услышать, как падает снег в Альпах.   
  
Куини снова обошла барьер по кругу, на этот раз остановившись там, где звуки слышались отчетливее всего. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что они переплетаются настолько тонко, что становятся похожими на биение сердца. Стало по-настоящему жутко: вдруг этот барьер — часть самого Гриндельвальда, и, разрушив даже небольшую часть, она как-то навредит ему? Но стоило об этом подумать, как волнение тут же отступило. Конечно же, навредить такому волшебнику она пока не в силах, даже если сильно захочет. А вот получить ответы на некоторые вопросы — почему бы и нет? В конце концов, она уже и так зашла слишком далеко...   
  
Куини бродила вокруг барьера, упорно ища в гладких стенах уязвимый, плохо прилаженный кирпичик. Ну хоть что-нибудь. Это было упрямое бессилье, но сдаваться так просто не хотелось, а музыка, заполнявшая пространство, только подстёгивала почувствовать и узнать, где кроется то самое уязвимое место. Вдруг барьер на мгновение стал прозрачным, словно стеклянным. Куинни поняла, как нужно действовать: осторожно дотронувшись до поверхности, она представила, что купол сделан из маленьких светящихся квадратных блоков. Стоит лишь чуть-чуть сдвинуть один, всего на дюйм, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы проникнуть в чужой разум... Она надавила, легко-легко... и почувствовала, будто проваливается внутрь.  
  
Звуки стали громче, их интенсивность нарастала так стремительно, что Куини уже не различала, где бьется собственное сердце, а где — чужое. Перед ней предстала ещё одна стена. На короткий миг ей показалось, что небольшая часть барьера вздымается и опускается. Куини опасливо положила ладонь на гладкую поверхность — и прозрачный купол вдруг с треском бьющегося стекла начал осыпаться! Но его осколки не навредили ей — они лишь пару секунд мерцали вокруг, словно маленькие тусклые звёзды. А потом Куини начала падать во тьму.   
  
Всё прекратилось слишком быстро. Куини оказалась в абсолютной темноте и пустоте. Она вздрогнула и резко обернулась, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. Из тьмы на неё смотрели глаза. Яркие, синие и бездонные, как океанские глубины. Они манили её, отчаянно призывая утонуть в них, подойти ближе... или одуматься и отдаться им? Её вдруг пробрала крупная дрожь, перехватило дыхание, потекли слёзы. Куини слишком поздно поняла, что всё это из-за взгляда... смотреть в эти глаза ей было невыносимо больно. Боль проникала в неё, смешивалась с её сознанием, тесно переплетаясь с её собственными воспоминаниями, выталкивая на поверхность её боль и тоску, которые она так отчаянно стремилась подавить.  
  
Куини тонула в чужих мыслях и эмоциях, настолько сильных и порывистых, что не хватало сил выбраться. Хотела закричать, но не смогла. Здесь она была уже не властна над собой и своими желаниями.  
  
_...Тина заходит в дом в сопровождении двух незнакомцев. Первый так мило ей улыбается, а другой застенчиво отводит глаза. «Неужели этот улыбчивый человек — не-маг?» Она никогда не разговаривала с не-магами. С ними вообще нельзя разговаривать... А влюбляться — тем более._  
  
...Смешной юноша с волосами цвета закатного солнца и яркими синими глазами протягивает толстую книгу, похоже, учебник: «Ты знаешь, мне кажется, тебе стоит это прочесть. Кое-что ты найдёшь занятным, а кое-что тебе покажется глупым. Приходи к нам в гости, я буду рад обсудить это с тобой».   
  
...Дорогой сердцу и уже такой далёкий не-маг... Якоб стоит под дождём, дарующим забвение. Так надо. Таков закон, и кто они, чтобы идти против него?! Тина и Ньют уводят её домой, всю дорогу она плачет.  
  
...«Не-маги издевались над твоей сестрой и сделали её такой. Из-за них твоего отца забрали в Азкабан. Их тщеславие однажды всех нас погубит». Рыжеволосый юноша... Альбус кивает: «Да, ты прав. Их нужно остановить, пока не стало поздно». Их руки будто бы случайно соприкасаются, они смотрят друг на друга. Оба краснеют, но не отводят глаз.  
  
...Она снова заходит в булочную, как вчера, позавчера и много-много дней подряд... Покупает какую-то выпечку, да неважно что... лишь бы снова увидеть, как Якоб улыбается ей.  
  
...В комнате темно, но это даже к лучшему. Они произносят короткое заклинание — и на ладони у каждого появляется неглубокий надрез. Их руки сплетаются. Кровь к крови. Они знают, что это значит. Теперь они связаны друг с другом навсегда. Эту связь не отменить и не разорвать. Из капель их крови в воздухе материализуется резной фиал, освещающий комнату мягким золотым светом. Альбус улыбается — как он прекрасен в этом свете! Не хочется, чтобы это мгновение заканчивалось.  
  
...Она снова заходит в булочную... и Якоб окликает её по имени! Она улыбается сквозь слёзы. Она так счастлива. Заклятие забвения чудесным образом разрушено. Как в сказке! Может, Статут сделает для них исключение?.. Пусть Якоб — не-маг, но ведь они созданы друг для друга!   
  
...«Нам нужен надежный способ связи!» Минутное раздумье — и в карманах отыскивается пара немагических монет. «Не спрашивай, откуда они у меня, но это подойдёт!» Альбус смотрит восторженно: «Мерлинова борода! Геллерт, ты же знаешь, что ты — гений?» Возможно, именно так выглядит счастье?  
  
...Тина с отвращением отбрасывает журнал. «Всё это время он врал мне! Каков наглец! Не зря он держал в чемодане колдографию этой Лестрейндж!» Она обнимает Тину, вытирает ей слезы, шепчет на ухо что-то утешительное — и чувствует, как боль сестры разрывает на части их обеих.   
  
...«Уходи! Она умерла из-за тебя! — Лицо Альбуса искажено гневом. — Больше не желаю тебя знать!» Безнадежность. Подавленность. Пустота. Камешек в его окно, слабая надежда на чудо, но чудес больше не будет. Ничего не происходит. Дома уже ждет тетя Батильда: «Дорогой, тебе пора. Прости, что всё так вышло с нашими соседями». Какое бесполезное и неуместное сочувствие.  
  
...«Так нельзя! Он же не-маг, ты не понимаешь, во что нас впутываешь! Ты подумала обо мне?!» Это Тина не понимает. Ей всё ещё больно. Она пытается забыть Ньюта, прячась за новой прической, новыми отношениями и работой.   
  
...Досье на Ньютона Артемиса Фидо Скамандера, взгляд натыкается на до боли знакомое имя. «Что такого Альбус Дамблдор нашел в вас?» — непроизвольно срывается с губ. После этого всё становится только хуже.   
  
...Очередная открытка из Парижа, от Тины. Она рвёт ее на мелкие кусочки, не читая. Ей нужно все тщательно обдумать. Якоб не согласится, но всё это ради будущего. Их общего прекрасного будущего. Кто-то из-них должен быть смелым, чтобы решиться сделать первый шаг.   
  
...Сотни мощнейших заклятий сковали все тело. Пиквери важно кивает Гроссману, местному палачу. Наверняка она очень довольна собой. «Итак, мистер Гриндельвальд, — звук голоса Гроссмана неприятен, как нож, царапающий стекло, — любите ли вы средневековые пытки так, как люблю их я?» Абернети молчит и держится в тени. В какой-то момент он кивает и отворачивается. Интересно, почувствует ли что-нибудь Альбус?   
  
...Дело сделано. Она ужасно нервничает, чувствует страх и — в самой глубине души — капельку сомнения: может, всё-таки не надо было околдовывать Якоба? Но сомневаться уже некогда — они аппарируют в Лондон. Ньют обрадуется, увидев их... наверное... Но что бы ни случилось, сегодня их жизнь изменится бесповоротно, и это так волнительно!   
  
...Всепоглощающий огонь. Ненависть. Альбус снова подослал своих прихвостней. Как это низко — пытаться нарушить данную клятву. Рано или поздно они доберутся друг до друга, а пока... «Ненавижу Париж... что ж, это прекрасный повод наконец-то уничтожить этот дурацкий город»…  
  
...«Ты сумасшедшая!» Слова Якоба ранят в самое сердце.. Говорит, что любит — но она уже не знает, правда ли это. Ее счастье рушится на глазах, как карточный домик от порыва ветра, но она верит: всё еще можно изменить. И она сделает это, как бы больно ей ни было.   
  
...Пропал?! Этого не может быть!!! Одна из самых дорогих, необходимых как воздух вещей! Невозможно сдержать ярость — он мечется ураганом, превращая в прах роскошное убранство кабинета. И снова стена синего пламени пожирает всё на своём пути. Но от этого не становится легче...   
  
Вдруг она почувствовала, как кто-то берёт её за руку и вытаскивает из бездны воспоминаний. Через минуту Куини пришла в себя в темном коридоре. По щекам текли слёзы. В воздухе повис тусклый магический огонёк, на который ей отчего-то было больно смотреть. Гриндельвальд держал её за плечи, внимательно глядя в глаза, пытаясь понять, что с ней происходит. Почему-то он выглядел усталым и подавленным.  
  
— Заходи, — тихо произнёс он, приоткрывая дверь. Она послушно последовала за ним.  
  
В комнате была та же разруха, что она видела несколько секунд назад в его воспоминаниях. Адское пламя угасло, оставив после себя ужасные следы, но пока она шла за Гриндельвальдом, всё вокруг постепенно начинало принимать прежний вид. Из пепла собирались книги, из щепок и трухи — шкафы и стеллажи; обугленные тряпки на высоких окнах превращались в бархатные шторы с тяжелыми кистями, стёкла из закопчённых и готовых потрескаться становились снова прозрачными и открывали вид на заснеженные склоны Альп. Большая резная шкатулка поплыла по воздуху и приземлилась на каминную полку; из пепла восставали разорванные письма, оплавленные и кривые монеты снова становились блестящими и ровными, поднимались в воздух и ложились в шкатулку вместе с письмами. С громким лязгом она захлопнулась, возвещая о том, что всё снова в порядке. Пламя в камине поменяло цвет с синего на алый. Всё стало так, как было раньше.  
  
Гриндельвальд сел в кресло у камина, приглашая Куини последовать его примеру. Она послушно опустилась в кресло напротив, ожидая услышать самое худшее: сегодня она серьёзно промахнулась, увязла в его эмоциях и мыслях, чуть не погубив себя. Что бы Гриндельвальд ни сказал, он будет прав.  
  


***

  
  
Он долго изучающе смотрел на Куини. Девочка выросла слишком быстро. Осмелела до такой степени, что залезла в его голову. Да чуть не потеряла там себя. Теперь он обладал массой ненужной ему информации, знал все подробности жизни обеих Голдштейн, понимал, каково это — страдать от любви к не-магу, завидовать амбициозной старшей сестре и лелеять глупые обиды. Но гораздо больше его беспокоил тот факт, что и Куини всё узнала о нём. О них с Альбусом.  
  
Куини старательно изучала пол и при этом так горестно всхлипывала, что любому стало бы её жаль. Любому, но только не ему. В своей глупости она виновата сама.   
  
— Много увидела? — ехидно поинтересовался он.  
  
— Даже слишком... — тихо ответила Куини, всё так же стараясь не смотреть на него.  
  
— Глупая и самонадеянная девочка... Влезла ко мне в голову в тот момент, когда я этого не ожидал. Ты представляешь, что могло бы случиться, если бы я тебя не вытащил? — Куини помотала головой. — Тебя бы утянуло в моё сознание, и ты бы никогда оттуда не выбралась. Ты ещё слишком неопытна, чтобы читать тех, кто сильнее тебя.  
  
— Что вы со мной сделаете? Сотрёте воспоминания? — сдавленным голосом спросила Куини.  
  
— О, что ты, дорогая. Боюсь, это будет бесполезно: ты переняла часть моих знаний и теперь стала немного умнее. Рано или поздно ты найдёшь способ избавиться от забвения.   
  
Лицо Куини исказила гримаса ужаса.  
  
— Вы меня убьёте? — спросила она, осмелившись посмотреть на Геллерта.  
  
— Моя дорогая, — он изобразил добродушную улыбку и откинулся на спинку кресла, — ты никому не скажешь. Ведь ты знаешь, что я не люблю тех, кто много болтает. Особенно если это касается моих тайн.  
  
Куини кивнула.  
  
— Я никому не скажу... и могу принести вам клятву, вы можете меня заколдовать, если хотите... но... я... — она помедлила, подбирая слова, чтобы задать единственный вопрос, который её мучил, — не понимаю: как вы живёте с этой болью?..  
  
Геллерт устало вздохнул. Она ему сочувствовала, а теперь прониклась ещё большей симпатией, думая, что её собственные страдания могли хоть сколько-нибудь сравниться с тем, что он переживает каждый день. Это так глупо. При желании она могла бы жить тихо со своим не-магом — а для них с Альбусом всё было уже определено, и ничего хорошего их не ждало.  
  
— Вы действительно хотите его убить?.. — Куини пронзительно посмотрела на него.  
  
В глазах противно защипало. Он прикрыл их ладонью и глубоко вздохнул. Казалось, что воздуха и впрямь перестало хватать. Она знала ответ на свой вопрос, но почему-то хотела от него доказательств. Он мог бы её просто убить, но отчего-то не хотел этого делать. Он знал, что она будет молчать и верно ему служить. Но то, что она делает сейчас, — слишком подло. Она заставляет его казаться уязвимым, в очередной раз напоминая о том, что все его действия бессмысленны — ведь если Альбус Дамблдор умрёт, с ним умрёт и часть Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Таков путь, который они сами избрали для себя.  
  
— Нет... — Слова давались ему с большим трудом. — Я не могу пойти против Альбуса Дамблдора.

  
  
*Diamond cuts diamond - английский вариант поговорки «Нашла коса на камень».


End file.
